


The Reason

by Hells_Demon



Series: Tales of a Crown Prince [1]
Category: The Acendance Trilogy - Jennifer Neilson
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Demon/pseuds/Hells_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius is furious with his father for returning home without his younger brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

Darius stood before the throne. The room empty of people, save for his father.

On the throne sat Carthya's King, Darius's father, King Eckbert.

\--------

Two weeks prior, Eckbert had sent his younger son, Jaron, off to Bymar. Jaron was to go to a school in the allied country. However, Jason's ship barely made it out of the ports of Isel before it was attacked.

Pirates from Avenia attacked the ship. Everyone a board was killed before the ship sank.

Jason's body was not recovered from the sunken ship.

Once news of the attack reached Eckbert's throne, Darius had set out for Avenia. The crown prince clung to the hope the Jaron still lived.

\--------

A week ago, Darius received a message form a priest in Dichell, a town near the port town of Isel. The priest believed that he'd seen Jaron in his church earlier that day.

Wasting no time, Darius rushed towards Dichell.

\--------

The priest had been right. The boy he'd seen was Jaron. He'd escaped from the ship before it had even left the ports of Isel.

He wasn't trying to escape pirates though. He was escaping his father.

\--------

Now, a week after fining Jaron, Eckbert returned home from Dichell, without Jaron.

And Darius wanted answers.

\--------

"You left him," it was no question and didn't receive an answer. "Why? Why did you leave him? For almost two weeks we've thought he was dead! And now that we ve found him, you leave him!"

"Darius," Eckbert waited for his son to calm before continuing. "It was for the best."

"For who? Carthya? Jaron? Or you?" Darius had no intention for bidding the distain he felt for his father's decision.

"A King must-"

"Must make hard choices, I know! But this is your son! Are you that fearful of war, that you would send away your own son? Pretend he's dead to the kingdom? Will the time come when you send me away as well?"

Eckbert could clearly see the anger on his son's face. His will to protect those close to him. That's exactly what Eckbert was doing now though.

He may turn a blind eye towards the foreign attacks, but the regents had plans. None of them good for his family.

He already suspected a regent was behind the attack on Jaron.

He wouldn't risk it again.

"You have much to learn Darius. A king must make har choices, but a father must make the hardest. My desicion was as a father. Not a king." Eckbert stood from his throne and faced the wall covered in tapesties and windows.

"Desicion fo a father!" A shout of rage. The king of Carthya had expected much worse.

"You, your mother and myself are the center of many political plots. Jaron could be used against any of us for power."

"That's- that's why you sent Jaron to Bymar? To keep him safe?" Darius had calmed, but his anger boiled just beneath the surface.

"If Jaron is believed to be dead, he can hide in safety." Eckbert stared at the tapestry in the corner. That same corner that had been the reason for new tapesties.

"What about everything else?" Darius wanted to know. Was Carthya's safety part of the original plan? Or was it just a coincidence?

Turning towards Darius, Eckbert raised an eyebrow and asked, "everything else?"

"The benefits for Carthya."

"It's Royal courtesy to back down during mourning. However, if I hadn't said that I would not go to war without Jaron's body, the regents would have forced my hand."

Darius nodded. Jaron would not be coming home. For now though, he was safe.

"If the time ever comes, Darius, Jaron has a way home. Don't worry. For now prepare for dinner." Eckbert walked closer towards the windows in thought.

Darius gave a nod towards his father before heading towards the throne room door.

"Darius, keep this between us. Alright?" Darius didn't even turn around to give his father a nod this time.

Eckbert turned, "And I would do the same for you as well Darius."

With a final nod, Darius left the throne room.No longer were there two princes of Carthya. No more tales of the younger princes foolishness would spead through the country.

Now there was one prince, and Darius prayed to the saints the Jaron never would have to return to the throne.


End file.
